


What You Feel

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Week Feb 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Banter, Day 5, Day 5: Bottom!Sousuke, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, SouRin Week, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke, mention of size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has an interesting dream and Rin is intent on making it come true.</p><p>Written for Day 5 of SouRin Week, Scissors: Bottom!Sousuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, is it too early to start sinning today? Probably.
> 
> I saw this prompt and I thought...what a perfect opportunity to give it a try! I HC that they probably switch, but I've only ever written Rin on the receiving end. So...here goes!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please enjoy!

Sousuke eyed the man beside him in bed.  Rin looked so peaceful when he was asleep.  His eyes shut, dark red lashes resting atop the pale skin of his cheeks, which were tinted the lightest pink from their earlier activities.

The redhead almost always conked out right after.  Well, not the moment they were done.  He had just enough energy left to praise Sousuke for a ‘job well done’ and give him a few lazy, languid kisses before he nodded off, sleeping straight through the clean-up.

Sousuke figured he should be proud of himself, being able to please Rin so completely that his lover lacked the ability to move afterward.  And it did always seem like Rin enjoyed himself.  What with the way his fingers dug into Sousuke’s shoulders and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper into him.  Rin always made a big show of how good he felt.  Of course, that made sense.  Rin was an open book when it came to his feelings – large print and available in audio.

The brunet snuggled closer to his slumbering lover.  He brushed some of the red bangs from his face, smiling as Rin furrowed his brow and nuzzled his hand.

“Sou…shuke…” he mumbled in his sleep.  “Mmm…meat…”

“I least I came before food,” Sousuke chuckled and kissed Rin’s forehead before laying his head down and drifting off to sleep himself.

_‘Does it feel good, Sousuke?’_

Rin’s voice drifted through his subconscious.  Sousuke felt an odd stretching sensation accompanied by a delicious blossoming of pleasure in his gut.  He wanted to answer that it felt so good, but it was like his mouth was full of cotton.

 _‘Relax, Sou,’_ the redhead’s voice came again.  _‘I’ll never fit if you tense up.’_

Sousuke tried to apologize, willing himself to relax around the intrusion.  Then Rin’s face was hovering right above his, crimson eyes dark and cheeks flushed.

 _‘Can I enter now?’_ he asked and Sousuke’s mind, clouded with pleasure, begged him to answer.

_‘Yes, yes, yes…please…’_

_‘Oh,’_ Rin’s brow furrowed and Sousuke felt something much larger entering him.  His lower half felt hot, almost like he was burning.  _‘You’re so tight…Sousuke…’_

“Mmm…Rin…ah!” the brunet jolted awake, the ceiling fan in their bedroom slowly coming into focus.

“Have a good dream?” Rin asked from beside him.  He was lying on his side, the bedsheets barely coming to his waist, exposing his naked torso.

“What?” Sousuke rubbed his eyes and angled his head so he could face him.

“Well, you were moaning my name,” the redhead purred and then licked his lips.  “Plus, there’s this,” he reached a hand under the sheets and Sousuke sucked in a breath as his boyfriend wrapped his fingers around his erection.  “So…” he lazily fisted his length, “What was your dream about?”

“I, uh, don’t remember.” Sousuke let out a low moan when Rin leaned closer, getting a better grip on him.

“Is that right?” he teased, sharp teeth coming out to bite at his lower lip.  “Want me to help refresh your memory?”  Rin got on his knees and maneuvered himself so he was between Sousuke’s legs, scooting back until his mouth was hovering just above the taller man’s erection.

“Rin…”

“Shh,” Rin slid his hands up Sousuke’s thighs and puffed hot air over the hardened flesh.  “You just sit back, enjoy, and try to remember that dream of yours…” he winked and pulled the sheet over him, taking Sousuke into his mouth.

“Haah…shit,” the brunet threw his head back, hands gripping at the sheets as his lover pleasured him, swallowing around his length before pulling back to suck on the head.  “Rin…fuck…” Sousuke propped himself up and looked down at the lump beneath the sheets.  He reached down to tear the obstruction away, but Rin stopped him.

“Nope,” he said after he released him with a wet pop.

“But I want to see you…” Sousuke whined, still half-asleep.

“No, that’ll ruin it,” Rin’s voice drifted up from beneath the sheet.  “You’re supposed to be remembering your dream,” he sounded like he was pouting and Sousuke stifled a laugh.

“Okay, okay,” the brunet conceded and let his head fall back onto the pillow.  He hummed contentedly as he felt Rin wrap his lips around him again.

He tried to remember the dream.

Flashes were coming back to him.  Rin between his legs.  The heat coiling in his belly.  This was all very familiar.  But something was missing.

_‘Can I enter now?’_

Dream Rin’s words echoed in his head and suddenly he remembered.  He must have jerked because Rin choked around his length.  He pulled back and started coughing. 

“Shit, sorry,” Sousuke sat up and moved the sheet out of the way.  He frowned as he watched Rin bring a hand to his throat, his cheeks red and his eyes watery.

“What happened?” Rin blinked the tears from his eyes, rubbing his sore throat.

“I’m sorry,” he cupped the redhead’s cheek and lowered his hand to rest against the side of his neck, his thumb brushing soothingly against Rin’s jaw.  “It just felt so good and it reminded me-”

“Oh!” crimson eyes lit up.  “You remembered your dream?”

Sousuke’s cheeks burned and he swallowed.

“Uh…yeah.”

“Well,” Rin put a hand against his chest and pushed Sousuke down onto the bed, folding his arms on the brunet’s stomach and pillowing his head with them.  He blinked up at him curiously.  “What was it about?”

“Well…” Sousuke looked to the side, slightly embarrassed.  “We were about to have sex,” he said, feeling his ears heat up.  “And you were using your fingers-”

“Ooh, was I putting on a show for you?” Rin asked, narrowing his eyes playfully.  “I know you like it when I get myself ready for you,” one of his fingers brushed against Sousuke’s skin and it sent a shiver up the taller man’s spine.

“Uh, no, you weren’t…”  Sousuke trailed off.  It wasn’t like they’d never talked about trying different things in bed.  After dating (officially) for two years, they were pretty much open to anything.  They’d tried it all.  Well, almost everything…

“So, what were my fingers doing then?” Rin lifted his head and moved one of his hands to Sousuke’s side, trailing his fingers up the length of his upper body.  “Something like this?”

“Hey, just forget it, okay?” Sousuke decided to give up.  It’s not like he needed Rin to do that for him.  He was perfectly content to remain on the ‘giving’ end.  Plus, he loved how it felt when he was inside his lover, how tight and warm it was.  How Rin would throw his head back in ecstasy when Sousuke found his sweet spot.

How did that feel?  He wondered.  Being so completely full.  Having something so deep inside you.

“Earth to Sousuke?” Rin’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he focused on the hand waving back and forth in front of his face.  “You fall asleep with your eyes open?”

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized for what felt like the tenth time since he woke up.

“I was just saying that I’d let it go if you really wanted me to, but,” Rin frowned slightly.  “It’s kind of bugging me now.”

“What is?”

“Your dream!” Rin sighed, exasperated.  He flopped on top of Sousuke and rested his chin on his hands, slipping his eyes closed.  “I’m really curious now.”

Now, Sousuke was familiar with his boyfriend’s work.  There were only two ways this could go. The first was Sousuke standing his ground and refusing to talk about his dream.  Rin would pretend it didn’t bother him, stop talking to him for the rest of the day, and then breakdown and start crying, unable to believe that Sousuke couldn’t trust him.  The other option was telling Rin the truth right away and waiting to see if it disgusted him or not.  The second was probably the best bet.

“Do you really want to know?” he asked and Rin’s eyes snapped open.  He lifted his head and nodded.  “Okay,” Sousuke took a deep breath.  “In my dream, you weren’t preparing yourself because,” he swallowed, “you were preparing me.”

Rin looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened, recognition dawning on his face.  He sat up so he was straddling Sousuke.

“You mean, I was going to…” he held his hands up, forming a circle with his finger and thumb and thrusting the index finger of his other hand through it in a crude representation of penetrative sex.  “To you?”

“Yeah…I guess,” Sousuke wondered if maybe the first option would have been better.

“But we’ve never…” Rin trailed off, looking down for a moment before his eyes met Sousuke’s and a wicked grin appeared on his face.  “Why, Sousuke, I had no idea…”

“Hey, it was just a dream,” he frowned up at him, but it was too late.  Once Rin got something into his head, he was dead set on doing it.  He was stubborn that way.

Of course, so was Sousuke.

“Oh, Sou, you’re absolutely going to love it,” he bit his lip and trailed a hand down his lover’s chest.  “It’s so good,” he moaned softly.  “But it can get pretty addicting,” he warned.

“Listen, we don’t have to,” Sousuke sat up and Rin fell into his lap, their faces just about level.  “It was just a dream,” he repeated.

“Dreams are a manifestation of our subconscious desires,” Rin put a hand on Sousuke’s chest and smirked up at him.

“You’ve started reading the books Ryuugazaki gave you last Christmas, haven’t you?”

“Hey, it’s the off season and you work long hours,” Rin pouted and then shook his head.  “Don’t change the subject.”  He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark hair before cupping his cheeks.  “Aren’t you the least bit curious as to what it _really_ feels like?” he asked and then brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss.  “I can guarantee that your dream didn’t do it justice…” he trailed off, cheeks tinting as he looked to the side.  “If you’ll let me show you.”

Now Sousuke had done it.  Not only was Rin interested in his dream.  He was _interested_ in his _dream_.  And Sousuke couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Rin had thought about them switching things up before.

“Rin…”

“Don’t get any ideas,” the redhead swallowed, still looking away.  “I’m only doing this for you,” he said, but his flushed face told otherwise.

“Aren’t you the least bit curious?” Sousuke threw Rin’s words back at him with a teasing smirk.  “Don’t you want to know how it feels?” he leaned close enough to whisper hotly in his ear.  “What it feels like to be inside me?”

“Mn, Sousuke…” Rin gave a soft moan.  “I want you…”  They pulled apart and Rin looked up at him, pupils dilated and face hot.

“Okay,” the brunet held up his fist.  “If you win.”

“If I…win?” Rin blinked and stared down at Sousuke’s hand.  Then he grinned, flashing sharp teeth at him.  “Sounds fair,” he bit at his lower lip.  “And if you win?”

“We try something else we’ve been talking about,” he said and watched as Rin visibly shuddered, eyes darkening further.

“It’s really a win-win, isn’t it?” the redhead said breathlessly and held out his own hand.

“It always is with you.”

Sousuke knew he would lose.  He almost always did.  But he was kind of relieved.  He wasn’t sure how he’d bring this up again if they didn’t do it now, while his dream was fresh in his mind.

The reality was much different.  Real Rin looked a bit more nervous than Dream Rin.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Sousuke asked him, suddenly feeling extremely exposed with his knees bent and legs spread, his lover kneeling between them.

“Of course!” Rin blurted out and then flushed.  “I’ve just never done this to someone else before,” he admitted.

“Would a different position help?” he asked.  “Maybe if it feels more like you’re preparing yourself?” he offered, ignoring the way his own cheeks lit up.

“Yeah, we could try that,” Rin gave a small, relieved smile and Sousuke felt his heart skip a beat.  Suddenly, it didn’t matter what Rin wanted to do to him.  He could do whatever he wanted.

“C’mere,” Sousuke reached for Rin’s hands and pulled him close.  “Why don’t you sit here,” he steered him so he could sit against the headboard.  The brunet turned around and sat in the empty space between Rin’s legs, facing away.  “Is this better?” he asked.

“Actually,” Rin’s hands trailed up his sides before one settled on his chest, the other between his legs.  “Yeah.”

Sousuke let out a shaky breath.

“Good.”

“Could you pass me the lube?” Rin asked.  Now Sousuke was starting to get nervous.  It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his lover completely, because he did.  It was just that they’d never done this before.  It was exciting and scary at the same time.

He reached for the bottle and handed it to his boyfriend.  Rin wasted no time in pouring a healthy amount into his hands, rubbing them together to warm the cool liquid and to coat his fingers properly.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Rin whispered excitedly, his warm breath fanning over Sousuke’s ear.  Sousuke wanted to respond with a ‘Me, too,’ but he felt one of Rin’s slicked fingers at his entrance.

Cerulean eyes squeezed shut as the digit rubbed back and forth over his opening.

“Sou, you’ve got to relax,” Rin breathed and began kissing his neck.  Now he sounded like the Rin from his dream.  “There you go,” the redhead whispered words of encouragement as he slowly started to enter him.

“Ah!” Sousuke gasped, unused to the feeling of something inside him.

“Did I hurt you?” Rin stilled, barely breathing.

“No, no,” he assured him.  “Just…feels weird.”

“Weird?” Rin snorted.  “Yeah, that’s probably about right. But just you wait,” his lips were on his neck again, mouthing his flesh, sharp teeth grazing over it gently and causing Sousuke to break out in goosebumps.  “It gets so much better.”

He pushed his finger the rest of the way in before sliding it out.  It actually wasn’t so bad.  Sousuke could handle this.  It was strange to have something there, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  He could do this.

And then Rin pulled out and positioned a second finger next to the first.

“Already?” Sousuke gripped at his boyfriend’s wrist.

“Is it too soon?” the redhead leaned forward to try and get a better look at Sousuke’s face.  “You seemed to be handling the first so well.”

“Yeah…” Sousuke said, at a loss for words.  He had been fine with the one.  What was two?  “Sorry,” he cleared his throat.  “You can keep going.”

Rin slid two fingers into him, meeting only a little resistance before Sousuke took a deep breath, willing himself to relax.

“You’re doing so well, Baby,” his boyfriend said, kissing all over his neck and shoulders.  “You’re so warm inside…”

“Rin…”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” Rin continued.  “Wondering what it would feel like to be inside you,” he bit down on Sousuke’s skin, eliciting a gasp, before soothing the bite with his tongue.  “Wanting to hear you scream my name the first time you cum dry.”

Sousuke closed his eyes and let out a low moan.  His boyfriend had a filthy mouth.

“I can’t wait to feel your tight heat around me,” Rin went on, seemingly unabashed.  “Make you feel what it’s like to be on the receiving end,” he nibbled his earlobe, his fingers spreading apart, working Sousuke open.  “Show you how amazing having you inside me feels.”

“Rin,” Sousuke breathed, feeling the tip of his lover’s fingers ghost past something inside him, not quite reaching.  “Deeper…”

Rin’s motions stopped for a second before he began moving again, lips curving up into a smile against Sousuke’s skin.

“That might be a little hard in this position,” he said.

“Then let’s move,” he turned his head to look at Rin and was surprised when his boyfriend kissed him, his tongue delving into his mouth, mirroring what his fingers were doing.

“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now,” Rin panted after he broke the kiss.

Sousuke smirked and wiggled just a bit, pressing closer to his lover’s erection, which had been digging into his lower back.

“I have some idea,” he smirked.

“You want me to go deeper?” Rin asked and the smirk disappeared from Sousuke’s face.  He swallowed and nodded.  “Get on your knees,” the redhead instructed and Sousuke did as he was told.  He heard the sound of the top of the lubricant pop open, followed by the hollow wheezing of an almost empty bottle.  “We’ll have to go out and buy more after this,” Rin said.

“Add it to the grocery list,” Sousuke chuckled and then sucked in a breath when he felt Rin’s fingers at his entrance again.

“Relax, Sou,” Rin soothed.  “Remember, I was just inside you…”

Right.  Sousuke took a deep breath and let it out, feeling the two fingers slide back inside of him, going just a bit further than before.

“Good boy.”

Sousuke didn’t know if Rin meant to say that out loud.

Then he felt his boyfriend’s chest against his back as he leaned forward kiss his shoulder blades, his spine, anywhere he could reach.

“How’s it feel, Baby?”

“Good…” Sousuke admitted.  And it did.  Well, it didn’t feel bad, anyway.

“You ready for a third?” Rin pulled his fingers out and repositioned them with one more.  Sousuke nodded and braced himself, willing his lower half to relax.  Then he felt the slight sting of three fingers entering him.  “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Rin nearly growled.  “Shit, Sou…”

“Rin…” he answered and then let out a strangled moan when the redhead twisted his fingers.  “U-Uh!” he squeezed his eyes shut.

“You’re sucking my fingers in,” Rin returned to kissing and biting every inch of available flesh.  “You want it, huh?” he scissored them, stretching Sousuke further.  “You want me inside you?”

Sousuke didn’t answer, afraid of what his voice might sound like.

“Oh, but just wait,” Rin purred.  “There’s something I want to find first,” he changed his angle slightly, his fingers going a little deeper, searching.

Sousuke knew what he was looking for.  He prided himself on being able to find Rin’s prostate within seconds of entering him.  He loved the way his boyfriend would writhe beneath him when he hit it dead on.  The way he’d scream when he slammed against it.  The way-

“Oh fuck…!” Sousuke let out a choked moan as his boyfriend’s fingers brushed against something that had him seeing stars. 

“Found it,” Rin chuckled softly and crooked his fingers again, massaging the little bundle of nerves and turning Sousuke into a shaking, moaning mess.

“Rin…” he whined, unsure if he wanted to push back against the fingers or pull away.  “T-Too…much…” he managed.

“Sorry,” Rin withdrew his fingers, allowing Sousuke to recover.  “I forgot it can be pretty intense your first time,” he admitted sheepishly.

There was a slight pause before Rin spoke again.

“How do you want it?” he asked.

Sousuke hadn’t really thought of that.

“Uh…what’s the best way?” the brunet asked, turning around on wobbly legs so he could sit on the bed and face his boyfriend.

“You’re not ready for that yet,” Rin teased.

“Okay,” Sousuke drew his brows down in annoyance.  “So, what position is best for the first time?”

“Well, as much as I want to take you on your back,” his boyfriend bit his lower lip and blushed.  “It’s more comfortable if you’re on your side,” he said.

“Are you uncomfortable when we’re facing each other?” Sousuke asked, the color draining from his face.

“No, no!” Rin held his hands up.  “It feels so good now,” he moved forward to rest his head on Sousuke’s shoulder.  “Just, maybe it wasn’t the best idea for our first time.”

“Was it bad?” Sousuke frowned.

“Don’t start that,” the redhead rolled his eyes.  “You’re absolutely amazing in bed, Sousuke,” he pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest.  “Just how many times have you made me cum?”

“I…haven’t been counting,” Sousuke blushed.

He might have been.

“So, don’t worry about our first time,” Rin sighed.  “We didn’t know what the hell we were doing anyway. And,” he gave a small smile.  “Since I have the pleasure of knowing exactly what feels good…” he trailed off, crimson eyes peering up at him through thick lashes.

“Sorry…”

“Stop apologizing,” Rin swatted at his chest.  “Now, lie down,” he instructed as he reached into the drawer of their bedside table and found what he was looking for.

Sousuke watched as his boyfriend unwrapped the condom, but turned onto his side before he put it on, suddenly feeling nervous again.

“Ugh, damn it,” Rin released a frustrated growl.

“What’s wrong?” Sousuke rolled back over to face him.

“You and your stupid giant dick,” the other man was glaring at him.

“Excuse me?” Sousuke blinked.

“The condoms are too big,” Rin’s face was redder than his hair.  “This is fucking embarrassing.”

“It can’t be that bad,” he sat up.  “I’m not _that_ much bigger-”

“Sousuke!” Rin buried his face in his hands.  “How are we supposed to do it now?” he lamented.

“Hey,” Sousuke pulled Rin’s hands away from his face.  “Relax,” he kissed his nose.  “I’m sure we’ve got other ones.”  He dug through their nightstand, searching for the box he knew they had hidden at the very back.  “Ah, here we go,” he pulled out the unopened box of flavored condoms Nagisa had given them for Rin’s birthday two years earlier.

“We still have those?” Rin raised his brows.

“Well, you said you didn’t want to throw them away in case he asked what our favorite flavor was or something,” Sousuke laughed.  “But it’s a good thing we didn’t toss them, huh?”

“Yeah,” Rin laughed, too, taking the box from his lover’s hands.  “Okay, so,” he tore into it.  “Banana or strawberry?” he asked.

“Well, I’m not going to taste it, am I?” Sousuke asked and then thought about it.  He wasn’t going to taste it, right?

“It worries me that you’re only half joking,” Rin snorted and rifled through the box, finding a cherry one.  “This seems appropriate,” he waved it in front of Sousuke’s face, his smile widening as the taller man rolled his eyes.  “Now, on your side.”

Sousuke did as he was told.  Every sound was magnified…the crinkling of the foil wrapper, the wet squelch of Rin slicking himself up.  He was hyper aware of it all.  Then he felt Rin lie down behind him, his lover’s chest pressing up against his back.

“Don’t forget to breathe,” Rin whispered and, before Sousuke could ask how he could possibly forget, he felt an incredible burning stretch as Rin started to enter him.  “Shit, you’re so tight…”

“Rin…” Sousuke’s face felt like it was on fire.

“Sou…suke…” Rin ground out, reaching a hand up to tease his chest.  He pinched one of Sousuke’s nipples.

“F-Fuck!” the brunet arched his back, the added stimulation nearing on too much.  “Rin-”

“Sorry,” the redhead pressed on, kissing his lover’s neck instead.  “It feels…so amazing…” Rin gasped, hips stuttering before coming to a stop.  “It’s…it’s all in,” he moaned.  “How does it feel?”

Sousuke thought for a moment.  It didn’t hurt, but there was a tremendous amount of a pressure.  He finally answered.

“Big.”

Rin snorted.

“Now imagine how I feel,” he smiled against his neck.  “Is it okay if I move?”

“Yeah,” Sousuke lifted his hand to grip the back of Rin’s head, craning his neck so he could kiss him.  “I,” he said when they pulled apart, “I don’t like this position.”

“Is it uncomfortable?” Rin asked, face concerned.

“No, I,” Sousuke kissed him again, “I,” kiss, “want to,” kiss, “see your face.”

Rin smirked and pulled out just a bit before sliding back into him.

“Next time,” he breathed against his ear and Sousuke shuddered.

They didn't speak for a moment after that.  Sousuke was afraid to open his mouth, unsure what embarrassing sound might come out of it, and Rin was concentrating on thrusting.

“Ah…” Rin moaned in his ear, picking up the pace.  “Sou…you’re…so good,” his breath hitched.  “Is this what it feels like for you?” he gasped.  “So tight…so good…”

“Rin…” Sousuke bit his lip.  The pressure was starting to feel good, stretching him open and filling him up.  It was indescribable.  He wanted to ask Rin if this is how it felt every time, but he couldn’t form the words. 

“Lift your leg,” Rin said and Sousuke tried, but it was hard.  His legs felt like jelly.  But he was able to move it enough so Rin could hook his elbow under the brunet’s knee, lifting his leg and changing the angle slightly.

“Rin!” he moaned, feeling his lover go even deeper than before.  He felt the familiar heat coiling in his belly, but it was more intense and it felt like what he wanted was just out of his reach.  “Touch me…please…”

“Fuck,” Rin cursed and dropped Sousuke’s leg, choosing instead to wrap his hand around his lover’s leaking erection.  “Oh shit, Sou,” he moved his hand over the turgid flesh, “You’re so wet…dripping…every…where…” he grunted, thrusts becoming erratic.

“I’m…I’m right there,” Sousuke lowered his hand to join Rin’s, increasing the pace as he chased his orgasm.

“I c-can’t…hn…” Rin’s hand fell away and gripped the brunet’s hip, fingers slipping, slick with precum and lubricant.  “Fuck, I’m cumming, Sou…I’m…c- _cumming_!” he bit down hard on Sousuke’s shoulder as he came, body stiffening.

Sousuke could feel Rin pulsing inside him and he lost it.  He came in hot spurts, his lover’s name on his lips as he made a mess of his hand, his chest, and the sheets.

They both lay there, sweaty and sticky, as they fought to catch their breaths.

“Sweet…unadulterated…fuck…” Rin panted.  “How do you…” he swallowed.  “How do you do that every time?” he asked, hot breath stirring the hair at the nape of Sousuke’s neck.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Sousuke chuckled breathlessly.  “That was…intense.”

“Told you.” Rin gave an airy laugh.  Then he sobered up.  “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” he turned and kissed him again.  “I’ll probably be sore tomorrow, though…”

“You and me both,” the redhead snickered and then hissed through his teeth as he slipped out of his lover.  “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sousuke turned to face him, gathering his boyfriend into his arms.

“Sou, the condom-”

“Later,” the brunet held Rin close, kissing his forehead and combing his fingers through his dark red locks.  “Thank you,” he said quietly.  “That was amazing.”

“I should be thanking you,” Rin tilted his head up and kissed under Sousuke’s chin.  “I love you.”   He lowered his head to rest on the taller man’s shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you, too,” Sousuke whispered as he started to drift off.  He felt sated.  Satisfied.  And completely exhausted.

Now he knew why Rin always fell asleep first…

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy, post-coital shark boys.  
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


End file.
